Scarlet
by MagicandMortals
Summary: **Full Summary inside** On hold, may end up deleted and rewrote.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First off, I am sorry to all. I have been gone from writing for far too long, mainly because of school, and so here I am into the new year and ready to write again! Luckily I have some time to do so, I am just finishing my first semester of my junior year, so this means free time to write(or so I hope). Well enough of me.. blah, I don't want to bore you, so onto the story. Please R&R, the more you do the faster I update!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, no characters...at least not on here, but in my dreams I own Damon.. Hee C: Seriously I don't L.J. Smith does, and well maybe then I could own Ian. C:

**Summary:** "He isn't as bad as you make him out to be." Elena knew that no matter what she said, Stefan would find a way to prove her wrong, but not this time. No, this time she was going to prove him wrong, by showing him that his older brother wasn't the bad guy, he was just misunderstood. But was it really that easy, she had to admit this was Damon she was talking about, and as much as she thought she hated him, she knew it was fake, but by how could she prove that?

**Word Count: **2,284

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Have you every wanted so badly to prove someone wrong, to rub it in their face that you were right, and they were wrong? Well I do, and it's pretty bad if you ask me, I mean how many girls my age want to prove their boyfriend is wrong about something that he very well knows more about then you, I can tell you right now the number is slim, in fact I maybe the only one. Not that I care. I love Stefan, don't think that I don't, or anything, its just he doesn't understand where I'm coming from, or so it seems that way. But my points are good, at least to me, but who am I kidding? I can't tell anyone about this, not even Bonnie-who understands more about what I go through on a daily bases then anyone else-but she hates Damon, so I know that bringing this, or anything that has to do with him will make her blood boil. So I stay away. Then it goes back to Stefan, I really, really want to prove him wrong, to show him that Damon is a good guy at heart, he is just seriously misunderstood, and that is his reason-even though isn't a good one-for acting the way he does._

_So, I guess I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna go to Stefan's house and tell him all that I have written down here, well maybe not **everything**, but I will make sure to get my point across clearly, and in a way that I hope will not anger him, but I cannot promise that it won't. The two hate each other, and if that word isn't the right one, then I need to find out which is, I mean, I can't see hating your brother for over a hundred and forty-five years, to me that is just too much. Then again, I'm not a vampire, so I guess for them time is nothing, it doesn't seem to bother them because well, they aren't effected by it, they stay the same, minus the change in the fashion. I can't even begin to know what that is like, but I will write about that another day, for now I am focusing on one thing, and that is talking to Stefan about Damon, and then finding Damon to talk to, which if I know Damon by now I don't have to look for him, he **normally **finds me._

_So until later, unless something crazy happens to were I can't write, this is it for now. _

_Elena_

The diary closed, and a small sigh left Elena's lips as she looked at her clock, it read 3:30, she then listened as Jeremy's door opened, and then closed, she looked up as he appeared in her doorway and smiled softly at her, she nodded for him, as if to give him permission to enter into her room. He seemed uncomofrtable, but came in anyways. Elena's brows fluttered together as she watched him, she knew that because Damon had taken away all the bad things in his life he didn't do drugs, or drink anymore, so why was he sp hesitant around her? Sitting up, and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she then motioned for him to sit next to her before she asked, "What's up Jer?" Jeremy exhaled, and looked at her, and then to the ground, he was unsure, she saw it as he looked back up at her. "Can.. can I ask you something, about Stefan?" Elena bit her lip, but nodded as she got off her bed, and made her way towards her closet to get her jacket, she stopped and looked at him, as if to wait for him to go on, but when he didn't she sighed. "What do you want to ask about him?" Her eyes were slightly judgmental, not that she would of ever meant it, and Jeremy saw it. He shook his head right away, and looked down, as his hands slipped into his pockets. "Uh, never mind.. Are you going out?" Elena had slipped her jacket on, and was just pulling her hair out from it, when Jeremy asked his question, and she nodded as she slipped past him, and by her mirror to look at her reflection.

"I was actually just on my way to Stefan's, so yes."

"Oh, could I tag along? I mean not be third wheel like, or anything .. it's just I don't have much to do anymore, and I thought that maybe--"

Elena cut him off, shaking her head with a smile as she walked up next to him, and slipped her arm into his. "Well, I wasn't going to hang with him, but maybe you can." She watched his expression change, and him cringe slightly, he had never spent time with Stefan, and yet he was cringing, it was weird, but normally that was the reaction Damon gave off, not Stefan. Chuckling lightly she pulled him from her room, and towards the stairs, only to stop and unlink her arm from his, as her eyes went to the door, and her feet down the steps lightly. "It's up to you, Jer, I'm sure he would like to get to know you." Jeremy looked down at his older sister, and let out a sigh, he even rolled his eyes lightly, but he knew that she was right. Stefan and her had been going out for a while(he never was good at dates and how long things like this lasted.) and he had never spent time with the guy, instead he just saw him sometimes when he came over, or in the hall at school, but nothing more. So maybe it was for the better. He nodded as he stepped down and was next to Elena again, she smiled at him, as she made her way quickly down the stairs and towards the front door, before going out she took her keys from the table next to the door, and looked at Jeremy.

"I'm going out to my car, okay?"

Jeremy gave her a nod, and she took it as a yes, and slipped out the front door, she was about to look up to her car when she nearly ran into Stefan, her heart began to beat hard against her ribcage, and she gasped softly. "Jeez, I thought we discussed you not doing that." Stefan mearlychuckled, and she took that as his way of saying he was sorry. She then watched as he took a few steps back, and watched as his expression turned, and his hands slipped into his coat pockets, something was either really wrong, or he was just being his normal scornful self. "Where you going someplace?" Stefan looked at her, and saw the keys in her hand, and heard Jeremy inside, she pulled his face back to look at him, and smiled as she stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Yes, I was actually coming to see you, and Jeremy was going to tag along, but..." She trailed off, and Stefan's expression only deepend, she lightly bit her lip, and pulled away lightly. "I wanted to ask if I could spend the day with Damon, and before you impose on it.. I want to, mainly because I want to see if he truly is as bad as you tell me." Stefan was about to say something when Jeremy came out of the house, his eyes grew when he saw Stefan, and the vampire heard his heart jump a few beats, he smiled for a moment, and then it died. "Uh, hi." He simply said, and Stefan nodded at him. He had to figure out how to talk with Elena about Damon, without her kid brother listening, he could tell Elena had sensed it, and looked at Jeremy. "Hey, Jer can you wait inside for me? I think, seeing as Stefan is here, that you two could hang out here."

Jeremy spoke no words at first, he seemed unsure, but then nodded as he said. "Sure, whatever." Elena watched him go in, and once the door closed she turned her eyes back to Stefan, she could tell he was thinking. He wanted to say something about her earlier comment, but he wasn't sure what. "Elena," He started with her name, that meant this coversation wasn't ending in a good way, it never did. "Damon is horrible, I've told you of our past, you've seen what he's done to people in town, and to your friends, why would you want to do this? Why spend the day with someone like him?" Elena was allowed to speak, she was in utter shock, normally when they talked like this Stefan wouldn't give her a chance to speak until he was done, and this time it seemed he was done much sooner than she had thought. She smiled at him.

"He isn't as bad as you make him out to be." Elena knew that no matter what she said, Stefan would find a way to prove her wrong, but not this time. No, this time she was going to prove him wrong, by showing him that his older brother wasn't the bad guy, he was just misunderstood. But was it really that easy, she had to admit this was Damon she was talking about, and as much as she thought she hated him, she knew it was fake, but by how could she prove that? She watched Stefan, he rolled his eyes, just like she had seen Damon do many times before, but then he did something else that surprised her, he pulled her into him, and kissed her with force, and passion. When he pulled away, Elena could still taste Stefan's lips on her own, and she felt her cheeks flame with color as she took a few deep breaths before smiling as she tried to calm her racing heart. "Be careful, don't take your necklace off, and don't let him take it off." Elena had heard this before, but she didn't care. Stefan was allowing her to go, and spend the day with his brother, she then motioned for him to go inside, and he got the hint, thinking that if she was going to spend the day with _his _brother, then he could spend a day with _her_ brother. It evened things out.

Elena was alone, she gripped her car keys, and exhaled softly as she looked at her black SUV, she was as ready as she could ever be. This was Damon, and unknowingly her fingers lightly gripped on her necklace, he wouldn't be able to compel her, but she had learned something about Damon-if he truly wanted to compel her-he would of done so already, and this made her think he wasn't as bad as Stefan told her.

* * *

_-Preview for chapter two-_

_He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night_

_"Well, well, well. What brings you here Elena, Saint Stefan isn't around. In fact I think he went to your house looking for you." Damon's cool voice send shivers down Elena's spin, but she ignored it, and stiffened as she looked at Damon with hard eyes, and clenched teeth as she tried to not his hypnotizing blue eyes get the better of her. She could see why girls fell for him, and with Stefan not around she couldn't help and let her mind wander, but then she stopped herself as she looked at him, and frowned more so then before. "I came here to spend the day with you." Damon's expression turned, but not for long, and he soon was smiling, and Elena really wished she knew what was going through his gorgeous head.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Wow! I had a few e-mails the day after this was published, but when I look on today (2.14.10.) I had thirteen(!!) new messages all dealing +Fav/Story alert and reviews, thanks! You made my Valentines day!! Okay, so this chapter should be longer, and more fun then the last, I hope, and please remember to R&R I will update faster because of it, and here I am only a few days later updating. Oh, as a side note the lyrics in the chapter preview were just for fun, they won't be in this chapter, but the song fits Damon. Look it up, it's called: Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, no characters...at least not on here, but in my dreams I own Damon.. Hee C: Seriously I don't L.J. Smith does, and well maybe then I could own Ian. C:

**Summary:** "He isn't as bad as you make him out to be." Elena knew that no matter what she said, Stefan would find a way to prove her wrong, but not this time. No, this time she was going to prove him wrong, by showing him that his older brother wasn't the bad guy, he was just misunderstood. But was it really that easy, she had to admit this was Damon she was talking about, and as much as she thought she hated him, she knew it was fake, but by how could she prove that?

**Word Count: **2,570

* * *

Elena sighed, it was a long, and rather heavy sigh, but as she looked to the house, and felt her hands grip the steering wheel-until her knuckles turned white no less-she knew that sooner, or later she had to get out and face what she came to do. Shaking her head, she finally pulled herself from the car, it took a lot of motivation on her inner part to do it, but once she did, she smiled finding nothing wrong as she walked up towards the front door. Upon standing there, her eyes scanned around, before she knocked once, and waited. It wasn't a long wait, because nothing happened, no one came, and she was frustrated, Damon would of heard her, so she knocked again, and waited a _little_ longer this time. As she waited she ran through a few things to say to him, but then her thoughts stopped, no one had answered the door, and so with a soft exhale she turned to go back to her car when she nearly ran into Damon. He had been right behind her for god knows how long, she frowned at him, feeling her heart beat hard against her ribcage like it had when Stefan did this, only it felt stronger.

"D-don't do that, you of all people should know that scaring me is a bad thing!"

"Well, well, well. What brings you here Elena, _Saint_ Stefan isn't around. In fact I think he went to your house looking for _you_." Damon's cool voice send shivers down Elena's spin, but she ignored it, and stiffened as she looked at Damon with hard eyes, and clenched teeth as she tried to not his hypnotizing blue eyes get the better of her. She could see why girls fell for him, and with Stefan not around she couldn't help and let her mind wander, but then she stopped herself as she looked at him, and frowned more so then before. "I came here to spend the day with you." Damon's expression turned, but not for long, and he soon was smiling, and Elena really wished she knew what was going through his gorgeous head, but instead she crossed her arms over her chest, and waited. Damon was the type of person who could do that, and not care if it took all day, but then he took a few steps towards her, and she felt her heart rate spike as looked him square in the eye.

"Spend the day with _me_? Well I truly am flattered, _but _what about good ol' perfect Stefan, won't he think I'll compel you, or something along those lines." His words were dipped in a tone of cold, and uncaring hate whenever he mentioned Stefan, but that didn't stop Elena from hearing the shock, and even some surprise in the voice of the older Salvatore, and she smiled. She had won. For now. Now all she had to do was find a way that the two could hang out together, with others around for she still feared him, no matter how cool, and collected she acted around him. "We could go to the grill, and talk." She offered, and watched as Damon's lips pursed to a thin line, he looked at her, as if he was going to say she was crazy, but then he looked away, and took a few steps away from Elena, and his pursed lips turned to a smirk. It was his award winning smirk, the very one that made Stefan's blood boil with anger, and girls drop to their knees. "Or," He came up right behind her, grabbing her around the waist, he was close enough that Elena could feel his breath on her neck, and she felt another shiver. "We can just talk right now, and right here." His voice had deepened some, he was trying to do the very thing Stefan warned her about, and Elena frowned as she pulled away. She was lucky he wasn't holding her with his python grip other wise she would not of gotten away.

"The grill tonight, around seven don't be late."

~*~

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm unsure of what to expect for tonight, I kind of left the house in a hurry after telling Damon to meet me at the grill at seven, and now I'm having second guesses, would it be wrong of me to invite Bonnie? Maybe not. After all I told Stefan I was going to spend the day with Damon, and I think that means just **me**and no one else, I mean.. what's the wrost that could happen? I have mhy necklace full of vervain, so I will nit get compelled, but after this afternoon.. No, Elena, stop thinking that! You are withStefan **not** Damon! I just need to get myself ready for the grill, maybe that will get my mind off Damon, I highly doubt it, but still.. it maybe better than having Stefan grill me. _

_Well I guess this is it for now, until later. _

_Elena_

The diary once again closed, and Elena looked around her room, before sighing; she had come home and was just slipping her shoes off when Stefan got off the couch-where he and Jeremy had been sitting and playing video games-and made his way towards her. He hugged her, and lightly kissed the top of her head, as if he was scared that she would never come back to him, and then he asked what she had talked to his brother about and she told him that they barely talked, and that she was meeting him at the grill later that day. It bothered him. She could tell. He didn't trust his brother, and she was trying to, and she had reassured him over, and over that it was going to be in a public place, and that she had her necklace so nothing could go wrong, and she made sure to have her phone, she told him she would call, or text if anything did. He reminded her that he could be there if she needed, but she told him she didn't him to do that, and that he should get to know Jeremy better. _'It won't be **that** bad, and besides its the grill.. lots of people, Damon wouldn't dare think to do anything.'_ She thought as she climbed from her bed, and looked in her closet with pursed lips.

It wasn't a date. It was her chance to get to know the older Salvatore, and nothing more, she didn't want it to be anything more, this was Damon after all; she had to remind herself of this as she pulled out an outfit to wear, but then put it back with a look of unsure, and then decided to just go with what she was wearing and pull her hair up and maybe freshen up with her make-up. It was simple, but this was not a date.

~*~

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!"

The voice of Stefan Salvatore rang through the house as his expression turned to one of anger, as he looked down at his older brother, who was looking through an old book, when Damon's eyes flickered up, he smiled softly at Stefan. It was his joy to see his brother this way, but then he pursed his lips slightly, and looked at Stefan as if he was confused what his brother was trying tell him, and shook his head lightly as he stood, and crossed his arms over his chest, and asked in a cool tone, "How ever are you talking about? Unless.. you mean Elena, she mentioned us 'hanging out' later, but you gave her permission.. So I'm not seeing the problem." Damon then smiled, his arms uncrossed, and Stefan's brows dug deeper into a fluster as he looked at his brother, he was right, Stefan **had** given permission to Elena to hang out with Damon, but that still didn't mean he trusted his brother. He shook his head, and Damon could tell he was thinking, he had stepped over board with those words, and not realized it. Stepping away from the chair he had been sitting in, Damon picked up his phone and looked at his brother, before he looked at the time, and smiled. "I would _love_ to stay and do this brother to brother talking, but I have a date to get ready for."

He patted Stefan's shoulder as he walked past him, anger still burned in Stefan's eyes as he waited for Damon to be out of ear sight, he then grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted Bonnie, he didn't want to risk anything with his brother being alone with Elena. Even if it meant having another do his dirty work, it was better that way, then his other option. He wanted to trust Elena, no he did trust her, it was his brother that he didn't trust. He had at one time, they had been the best of friends even, but then Katherine came, she tore them apart by having them lie to each other, and go behind each others backs, but Stefan wasn't mad that she did so, if anything now he could say he was glad that she had done that. Damon and him would of grown apart somehow some way.

~*~

Elena looked around the grill, it was ten past seven, and she was worried-wait, no she didn't get worried over Damon! Shaking her head she took another look around the grill, and then smiled when she saw Damon at the bar, he either slipped in when she wasn't looking, or he had just gotten there, either way she made her way towards him, and sat down on the bar stool next to him, and her expression changed. She couldn't smile around him, it would look like she was happy to see him, and she didn't want to give him that pleasure, he didn't need to make his ego any bigger than it already was. "So, did you just get here?" She asked, as she watched him take a drink of something, and then waited for him to answer, he looked at her, and she took in a sharp breath, no matter what he made her heart jump hard against her ribcage, and she couldn't help and like that feeling. "No, I was here, but you must not of seen me. So before I order another drink tell me what this is about." Elena couldn't keep his gaze, his eyes were just gypnatizing and she didn't want to get lost in them, so for a moment she looked away. Her eyes scanned the grill for anyone that may of been there to spy on her. She saw no one out of the norm, and looked back at Damon, he was still looking at her.

"I was here right at seven." She was proud when she said that, but then her expression softend when she thought of what she would talk to him about, and a sigh left her lips as she played with a strand of her hair that had fallen from her pony tail and she looked at him with a weird expression, before she smiled softly. "I want to talk to you, just to get to know you." Damon laughed, as he looked at her, but then something in his expression changed, he leaned a little closer, and whispered in her ear, "I think you have other reasons for me to be hear, but you can think what you want to." He then pulled away, but just enough so that he then could place a kiss on her lips. It was something he had planned to do, to get her more open to him, because getting her drunk was not an option, and she had no idea, but she didn't pull away. She kissed him back for a minute before realizing what she had done, she had kissed Damon Salvatore! Her head was realing with thoughts, and fears at the moment, she couldn't believe it, he had kissed her, but the worst part was that she kissed him back.

* * *

_-preview for chapter three-_

_"Elena what's this about?"_

_Boonie sat at the foot of Elena's bed, looking deeply into her best friend's eyes, it had only been a few minutes ago when Elena had texted her, asking for her to come over, and now here she was at the foot of her bed, looking at the girl in front of her. She was in bed, and it was ten in the morning, something was wrong, Bonnie could tell, and the silence was killing her. She then placed her hand on Elena's, and waited, but bofore she could say anything Bonnie spoke again, "Elena, you can trust me with anything. You know this, I mean.. I was the first you told about Stefan, and I told you about my powers, so what could be more harm tham that?"_

_Elena took in a deep breath, and pulled her knees up to her chest, before she looked down, her fingers lightly touched her necklace before she looked up again, and into Bonnie's worried eyes. "Damon, and I kissed last night."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Never have I felt more love than on Valentines Day thanks to the reviewers, and those who just added the story to their alert. All of it was too kind, and now I happy happy I have 12 reviews, thanks-you all! Please remember to R&R, I shall update faster. Okay, info I will update on Fridays now!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, no characters...at least not on here, but in my dreams I own Damon.. Hee C: Seriously I don't L.J. Smith does, and well maybe then I could own Ian. C:

**Summary:** "He isn't as bad as you make him out to be." Elena knew that no matter what she said, Stefan would find a way to prove her wrong, but not this time. No, this time she was going to prove him wrong, by showing him that his older brother wasn't the bad guy, he was just misunderstood. But was it really that easy, she had to admit this was Damon she was talking about, and as much as she thought she hated him, she knew it was fake, but by how could she prove that?

**Word Count: **2,507

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure anymore, I know that I normally am about.. well to be honest there was a time in my life when I was sure about everything, and that is not an exaggeration, it's a well known fact. Ask any of my friends, there was a time when I was on top of the world, and my high school, I was the girl everyone wanted to be, and the girl every guy wanted to date, it sounds vain now, but trust me I didn't see it that way, no one seemed to want to point it out to me until last night. Last night was a combination of horrible, and amazing. That may sound weird, and trust me as I write down the two words it does seem weird, but that's how it went. I had planned to talk with Damon, to get to know him better, and to see why he was the way that he was, and my plan backfired when he kissed me. Yes I just said those words, Damon Salvatore kissed **me**! I didn't know how to react-I mean who would?-and I kissed him back, which now makes me feel horrible, because I love Stefan **not** Damon. Gosh I had to remind myself of that so many times last night that I think if I went insane I would be talking about both guys._

_So back to the kiss, afterwards I was shocked, so shocked that I slapped him as hard as I could and stormed out of the grill and drove home. Luckily for m, Jeremy had said that Stefan already left, something about him having to do something, and I figured he needed to go out and feed, he was so good for putting up with my brother, but back to what I was saying. So luckily he wasn't there to ask me about my time with Damon, but I know that once he got back to his house Damon told him about the kiss! What do I do? I never meant for it to happen, but I know that Damon did, other wise he wouldn't of done it.. well I texted Bonnie earlier this morning, so she should be here soon. I don't know how to tell her, I'm scared for one thing, after all Damon tried to kill her, but at the same time I want to tell her of how amazing the kiss was._

_It wasn't like any I had with Stefan, no this kiss was.. oh, I don't even have the right words it was that amazing, well I guess I should go. Bonnie will be here soon, and we will talk for hours, and she will then try to get me out of bed and onto something else(oh, joy!) so until later._

_Elena_

Just as Elena closed her diary, her bedroom door swung open and in walked a very worried looking Bonnie. Elena knew she should of said more in her text to the girl, but she wasn't sure what she should of said, without telling her the whole thing, it was complicated, and she knew that Bonnie may not understand, but then again this was Bonnie. She is the only one that knows Damon and Stefan are vampires, and with her being a witch, well Elena knows she can trust her with anything, their friendship has only grown with these things being talked about between the two girls. It has made them more and more attached than anyone would think, and Elena couldn't be more glad, then she was at this time.

"Elena what's this about?"

Boonie sat at the foot of Elena's bed, looking deeply into her best friend's eyes, it had only been a few minutes ago when Elena had texted her, asking for her to come over, and now here she was at the foot of her bed, looking at the girl in front of her. She was in bed, and it was ten in the morning, something was wrong, Bonnie could tell, and the silence was killing her. She then placed her hand on Elena's, and waited, but before she could say anything Bonnie spoke again, "Elena, you can trust me with anything. You know this, I mean.. I was the first you told about Stefan, and I told you about my powers, so what could be more harm then that?"

Elena took in a deep breath, and pulled her knees up to her chest, before she looked down, her fingers lightly touched her necklace before she looked up again, and into Bonnie's worried eyes. "Damon, and I kissed last night." Bonnie's jaw dropped, she looked ready to scream, but then she composed herself, and looked into Elena's eyes, as if to see if this was a lie, but when she found that it wasn't she was at a loss for words. Her best friend, the one who had told her Damon was trouble, and that everyone should stay away from him no matter what was now telling her she had kissed him, Bonnie needed more than that, surely it had to of been him who kissed her, Elena would never mean to hurt Stefan like that. Would she? Bonnie shook her head inwardly, Elena wasn't the type to do that, and she was wrong to think she was.

"Did you kiss him first?"

"No."

"Alright, well did he do that weird thing that makes you do whatever he asks?"

Elena shook her head, as her hand once again went to her necklace, and Bonnie smiled seeing it, how could she of forgotten that? She then smiled more, an idea had come to her, she knew how to get back at Damon for taking the chance at Elena, and kissing her, but of course she kept her thoughts to herself as she sighed softly and got off the bed. She walked to Elena's closet, and pulled out some clothes for her friend with a grin placed on her lips still, but Elena frowned. "Bonnie, what are you doing?" Bonnie smiled, as she walked back to Elena, and pulled at her hand, as if to tell her to get out of the bed, she then said, "We are going out, just the two of us. We're getting your mind off Damon, and Stefan."

~*~

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

Once again the angry voice of Stefan rang through the house, this time he took action, before Damon could even think to move Stefan had him pinned to the ground, a stake in his pocket ready to use, and he had vervain just in case things got ugly. Damon could only frown as he looked up at his younger brother, he tried to find a way to poke fun at this, but nothing came, and all he could do was frown as he said, "You know this isn't comfortable _little_ brother." Stefan growled at his brother's words, and grabbed the stake, he was ready to use it, and the fire that danced in his eyes showed that to Damon, but Damon held his finger up, and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It only ends badly on your end if you do, and besides what happened to talking through things like this, when did it die?" Stefan shook his head, as his anger rose, his hand began to shake as he looked down at the stake in his hands. "When Katherine turned us against one another."

Damon rolled his eyes, and took the moment, and flipped Stefan to where he had been moments ago, and then stood, he brushed dirt from his shirt as he looked down at his brother and smirked. "If you had feed from a human, you would of still had me down. Oh, well your choosing in how you feed." Damon paused, thinking through what he said, and smiled. "Or should I say _what_ you feed on." He shook his head, not pleased and then picked a small knife up, and looked it over, before saying, "By the way, she kissed me back, so if your going to be mad; be mad at her as well."

Stefan didn't want to hear those words. They hurt, it was like living in 1864 all over again, only this time his brother and he were the vampires, the human was Elena, and she wasn't compelled, according to Damon, so she had a choice in the matter. Clearly she had made it when she kissed his brother back.

~*~

"Bonnie, I see no point in this!"

Bonnie smiled as she pulled Elena out of her house, and outside, into the world, but the brunette wasn't happy about it as she looked around, before looking at Bonnie. She knew from her expression that she had an idea, it scared her to not know what it was, but Elena trusted her, and for a moment-when her hands were free-she crossed them over her chest as she took one look around the outside world before looking at Bonnie once again. "What are we doing, care to explain that?" She watched as Bonnie shook her head, and a sigh left Elena's lips, she had a bad feeling now, but she knew she didn't need to. This was her best friend, she trusted her with her life, and she had no reason not to let her do as she wanted without questioning it, and yet she still did. Sighing Elena gave in, and she knew that meant closing her eyes, and letting Bonnie take her wherever it was they were planning to go, and so she did just that, her hands were out in front of her, and Bonnie took both with a smile.

"It may end up being boring, but I hope to get your mind off the two _vampire_ brothers."

Elena sighed, nothing would get her mind off Damon, not after last night, as for Stefan, there had been times when she didn't think of him, and it was scary then, but now she wondered if there had been a reason for it all. Maybe she had picked the wrong Salvatore brother, but what about Caroline, would that same fate come to Elena if she had picked Damon? Maybe not, seeing as he seemed so sweet when he was around her, but whenever his brother came into the picture Damon's mood changed, it was all because _of_ Stefan, and Elena began to wonder why. Her thoughts however stopped as soon as she did, and her eyes opened. She was at Bonnie's grandma's house, and Elena smiled as Bonnie pulled her inside, this house always made her smile, and maybe, just maybe it would get her mind off the brothers after all.

Hours past, the two girls had spend most of the afternoon, and into the early evening reliving old times, all the while tears of joy came from each laugh they shared, but around seven Elena realized she had better head home, she had promised Jenna that she would make dinner for Jeremy and now with it getting later she wondered if he had ate. He more then likely did, but still she could never be too sure about him.

"Hey, Bonnie I need to get going I have to make dinner for Jer."

Bonnie nodded, as she slipped her arm into Elena's as the two girls walked out of the house together, but before Elena left Bonnie grabbed her arm, and said, "Why don't I just drive you? It'll be easier then walking and risk running into _you-know-who._" Elena laughed slightly at her Harry Potter wording, but thought about it, and nodded. Bonnie was right, driving would be much easier, and it was indeed quicker, she got home sooner then she would of had she walked, and as it turned out Jeremy hadn't ate yet so it was perfect.

Meanwhile on her way home, Bonnie stopped by at the grill, and gave the bar tender a small bottle with a clear liquid inside, and told him to slip it into the drink of a certain mane, and make sure that he drink it, within a drink of course. The man did so, and she even payed him to make sure none of it would get back to her, and as she left she smiled somewhat wickedly to herself.

* * *

_-preview for chapter four-_

_"Elena, we have a problem."_

_Elena nearly dropped her phone, but listened as Stefan told her of Damon being poisoned with vervain it had been bad, so bad in fact that he didn't know if he would live, or not. So naturally she asked who did it, and how did he find him, she then listened as Stefan told her that Damon had called him at the grill, and shortly after collapsed, that was when Stefan found him. Elena had to hold her phone with two hands, as she frowned, someone had wanted to kill Damon, and she wondered if it had been Stefan, for what Damon did, but then if it was, why would he help him?_

_"I'm coming over, don't try and stop me either."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, I know I said that I would update with this chapter on Friday, well I had planned for that, but it turns out I didn't have much homework, so you get the update today! For the rest it will more then likely be on Fridays when I update, and if not on Fridays then I am sorry. Please remember to R&R, also I think I want to start _another_ story about Damon and Elena, so if anyone has any good ideas just put them in your review, and the best will be my next story! Sorry for the short chapter, but I was unsure of what to write, not only that it was just I had no idea how to go with this chapter. Maybe I will add more to it later, maybe not.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, no characters...at least not on here, but in my dreams I own Damon.. Hee C: Seriously I don't L.J. Smith does, and well maybe then I could own Ian. C:

**Summary:** "He isn't as bad as you make him out to be." Elena knew that no matter what she said, Stefan would find a way to prove her wrong, but not this time. No, this time she was going to prove him wrong, by showing him that his older brother wasn't the bad guy, he was just misunderstood. But was it really that easy, she had to admit this was Damon she was talking about, and as much as she thought she hated him, she knew it was fake, but by how could she prove that?

**Word Count: **1,911

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish I could full recall in detail my dream from last night, but sadly I can't, so I guess I will just write down what I do remember and maybe the rest will follow. Okay, so I was standing in the graveyard by the area of the old Savatore house when my eyes opened, and as soon as I looked around I knew something was wrong, and for a moment I knew how Bonnie felt(having dreams of being in the old cemetery, and being followed)only when I looked around instead of seeing an ancestor following me, I saw blood. It was everywhere, and no matter where I turned I saw it. Finally I took it upon myself to find where the blood was coming from, and I was shocked nearly into tears when I saw that the blood was coming from Damon. Yes, I said it was coming from **Damon**, and I am not sure why my mind placed that in my head, but it made me wake in a cold sweat, tears in my eyes, and fear in my body. I feared for Damon's sake, seeing as he was half dead in my dream.. I'm not sure how I would react if that truly happened to him, but I'm no physic, so I pray to god that it doesn't._

_Wait! Okay, back it up and reread what I just wrote, get a hold of yourself Elena, you do **not**have feelings for Damon! Just because he kissed you with his beautiful lips, that tasted oddly like peppermint, and made you want to melt as your heart sped up, and.. No! Elena get a grip on yourself, you love Stefan Salvatore, not Damon! Gosh, what has gotten into me? I feel like all I think about is the kiss Damon, and I shared, but then my mind goes back to the night Stefan and I made love, and I know he's who I'm supposed to be with. Why is it that these things always seem easy in books, or movies, but when they actually happen to you all you want to do is tare your hair out?!_

The brunette never got a chance to get the rest of her thoughts out, and into her journal when she heard her phone ringing, and a sigh left her lips as she looked down at the phone and saw it was Stefan calling. Her heart raced hard against her ribcage as she looked at the phone, had her dream of Damon being half dead, covered in cuts, and gashes come true? She closed her eyes, as tears filled them, and answered her phone, it seemed to take a minute, or so for Stefan to talk and before he did she was figuring out in her head why the hell she picked up but, when he finally did she could tell from his tone that something horrible had happened.

_"Elena, we have a problem."_

Elena nearly dropped her phone, but listened as Stefan told her of Damon being poisoned with vervain it had been bad, so bad in fact that he didn't know if he would live, or not. So naturally she asked who did it, and how did he find him, she then listened as Stefan told her that Damon had called him at the grill, and shortly after collapsed, that was when Stefan found him. Elena had to hold her phone with two hands, as she frowned, someone had wanted to kill Damon, and she wondered if it had been Stefan, for what Damon did, but then if it was, why would he help him?

"I'm coming over, don't try and stop me either."

So her dream hadn't been fully right, but Damon was half dead, not because of gashes, or cuts, but because he had been poisoned! It made her heart ache to think about it, and as she hung up her phone she felt a tear escape her eye as she got off the bed, closed her journal and quickly dressed into something better than her pj's, but she knew that Stefan wouldn't care what she was wearing. She had just sort of told him she was coming, and not bothering to let him get any more words in, though she knew surely he did want to say more, maybe even tell her not to come. So why was she? She had never cared _that_ much for Damon, and yet here she was, grabbing her phone, hurrying down the stairs, and grabbing her keys to make her way to the Salvatore house; it was as if Stefan himself had gotten hurt, but he hadn't, it was his brother, the man who had made her want to scream, and yet he had kissed her! It was all too confusing!

"Elena, are you going out?"

"Yes, Jer, but I .. I have to hurry Bonnie's sick, really bad."

~*~

Stefan knelt down next to his brother's bed, watching Damon, his eyes seemed to never move, he didn't even blink, nothing could pull him away from his brother, and he knew what he had to do to get him better. Sighing softly, he was feeling it, the feeling of guilt, the feeling that this had somehow been his fault, he had told Bonnie to take care of Damon, but he never thought that she would of thought to do this, and yet she had, because here was his brother. Laying in bed, not breathing(not even for the looks of it.) and he was paler then he had ever been, aside from the day he was killed, his skin was colder then it had been in a long while, and Stefan hated to think this was the end. His thoughts then stopped when he saw Elena, she had come in unnotced by him, and had obiously looked in every room, but this one, and he could tell when she was looking at his brother she was hurt, and he clouldn't place why.

"Will.. will he be alright?"

Stefan nodded, as he stood, and looked at Damon before he looked up at her, and sighed, he wasn't sure how to go about this with her here. "I need to give him some of my blood, and he will be better." Elena's eyes narrowed, and she shook her head, a thick frown on her face, but Stefan didn't care what she thought, and bit down into his wrist, he then placed it into his older brother's mouth. Damon didn't react, and Stefan had to force him to do so, his eyes left his brother as he felt a slight sucking, and to Elena, she wasn't looking away. He could tell that this was painful though. "Elena, you should go home, or down stairs." Elena shook her head, not wanting to leave, she wanted to be there for Stefan, but a part of her really, really wanted to be there when Damon's eyes fluttered, and when the blue met her own brown eyes. She wanted to see his sick, and twisted smile, hear him make remarks that, yes made her mad, but non the less made her know that he was himself. All she could do now was watch him, his lifeless body was truly _lifeless_ as Stefan had to force blood into his mouth, and work it down his throat, like a small child being force fed, only Damon wasn't a child, but there was no doubt he would be as weak as one when he woke. If he woke, a nagging voice in Elena's head tormented her, and she shook it off, not wanting to hear those words, she knew Damon would wake! He just had to!

And then soon, blue eyes were looking at her, and Stefan's wrist came from his brother's mouth, he lightly touched the veins under his eyes, and smiled softly. Elena then let out a breath of relief, Stefan had done it! He had saved his brother, but now he himself looked warn, he had done a lot, and so to say thank-you for it, Elena made her way towards him, and stood on her tip toes as she placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank-you, I know he will be glad knowing what you did." Stefan snorted softly, thinking that it was too good to be true to think that his brother could ever be glad for something he did for him, but maybe she could be right.

* * *

_-preview for chapter five-_

_"How can you look at him, and not be glad for what he did? Damon, Stefan saved your life."_

_The older Salvatore brother looked at Elena as she sat on the bed next to him, her hand went into his, and he looked down at it before looking back into her eyes. She was happy that he was still alive, but how, and why? Damon wasn't sure, but he sighed, and looked away from her, away from everything for a time, as if lost in his own thought, but then when he finally looked back at Elena, he saw her expression soften. His lips unpursed, and he shook his head lightly._

_"I'm not glad, but I guess I have to be. I'm also happy, yet rather shocked you're here."_


	5. AN!

Okay, this is going to be a huge A/N, and I am sorry for this, but I have lost interest in this story, once I pick it up again you all will know. For now I have another idea a different story, it will be an AU, and will be set durning 1864, Katherine was never around, Damon and Elena share a forbiden love. What do you think? Well I'm sorry, that I lost interest.


End file.
